When working together as a team, it is generally desirable for team members to communicate with each other. For example, when playing team sports, it is desirable for teammates, coaches and other individuals to communicate with each other. However, these individuals may be physically separated by distances that do not allow face-to-face conversations.
Some communication systems have been developed to allow communication between team members playing team sports. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0212202 (Meyer) discloses a communication system for providing instruction, information, and verbal commands between a sports coach and a player. The system comprises a microphone and a transmitter for the coach, and a receiver and a speaker for each player. When the coach desires to talk to players, he activates the microphone and speaks into it. According to Meyer, the system can wirelessly transmit the coach's voice to the players despite physical separation therebetween.
One problem with the wireless communication system of Meyer is that the wireless electronics tend to be high power devices, for example, those associated with radio frequencies such as AM, FM, citizen's band, and family radio frequencies. These high power devices can represent unacceptable safety risks for users, and particularly for children, when the electronics are mounted close to the user's head. While it might be possible to use some low power devices, these low power devices typically have a limited range which can interrupt communication between individuals over long distances.
Another problem is that it can be difficult for players to selectively communicate with other individuals while playing the sport. While Meyer discloses the possibility of providing the player receiver with an optional microphone and transmitter for two-way communication, there is no way for players to send transmissions only at certain times, or to certain players.
In view of the above system, there is a need for an improved communication system for use in team sports.